All for Love
by Cosmoboy
Summary: Harry and Cho and them building their friendship! Action/Adventure will come later
1. Default Chapter

AN: My first attempt at writing a Harry/Cho fanfic, enjoy! (  
  
Chapter 1: A Summer to Remember-  
  
Harry Potter had just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts and was actually looking forward to his summer break. He was to stay with Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius was finally cleared of the charges that he was accused of, and now fulfilled his position as guardian to Harry.  
  
After finishing the entire the final load of summer homework, Harry's mind began to drift away from school, and started to focus on one girl in his mind, Cho Chang. She was perfect, smart, pretty, and was the only challenge to him on the Quidditch field, a rare mix to find at Hogwarts. However, Harry sighed. He was a 15-year old boy that had never been on a real date before. Not only that, Cho would enter her 7th and last year at Hogwarts, so this would be Harry's last chance to get rid of all the butterflies in his stomach and talk to her. He closed the book he had finished, put it away, and had decided to go outside and get some air. "Sirius, I'm gonna be in the front!" Harry yelled out to his godfather. "Alright Harry!" came a reply from the garage, "that is one depressed kid." Sirius muttered as he returned working on something special.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry stood there watching the clouds up above his head thinking about his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, but his thoughts continued to drift to Cho. The 12 o clock sun began to hurt Harry's eyes, however, he was bored, and didn't know what he wanted to do. After a while of thought, he decided he would practice what the muggles called, "break- dance" to get into physical shape, and just get his mind off of her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cho was watching the television, occasionally flipping the channels at random, not caring what appeared on the screen. It was going to be another boring summer for her. All her friends had left on trips around the world with their families and she was stuck at home, already done with her homework, and even television had no effect on her. She decided she need to stretch and quit being the lazy couch potato that she was turning into, and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going out for a walk mom!" Cho yelled out. "Ok honey, be back before dinner though" her mom replied from the kitchen.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Cho walked along the cement sidewalk, she began to think unexpectedly to herself about a boy that had been catching her attention for quite some time.Harry Potter. She had already gotten over Cedric, and had never revealed to anyone her feelings for Harry, such feelings that she would only keep to herself. Surely he didn't feel anything for her. She kept thinking that to her self until her thoughts were interrupted by the faint beat of music in the distance. "Must be some crazy neighbor." Cho thought to herself. As she began to walk again, she noticed the music became louder with ever step she took. "Might as well check whos making all the noise," she thought to herself before seeing a boy around her age dancing on the marble ground underneath him. "Is that.?" Cho began to wonder and started to walk closer.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry had placed his glasses far away from the marble floor since he was afraid of flinging them off his head after spinning too hard. He began to gather more and more momentum till he lifted himself up and performed multiple Airtracks. While Harry was doing this, Cho silently edged closer until she heard a cracking sound underneath her foot, Harry's glasses. The sound was loud enough to have Harry look up, but the slight distraction threw him off balance and he managed to land without breaking anything, but was in a daze. Cho, worried, hurriedly rushed over to see if Harry was all right. As Harry looked up, his vision was somewhat blurry, but could tell it was a very pretty girl. "Are you an angel." he asked still being in a daze. Cho blushed profusely. "No.haha, are you ok Harry?" she asked with concern. Harry immediately recognized that voice and snapped back to reality. "Cho?!" he asked is surprise and a slight hint of happiness in his voice, "what are you doing here??" "Haha, id ask you the same thing Harry Potter!" she said in a joking manner. Harry explained that he was now living with Sirius for the summers and Cho told Harry that she lived just right around the corner. At hearing this, Harry was overjoyed in his heart, but didn't want to let Cho know. They began talking for hours until Cho glanced at her watch and gave a yell of surprise "I totally forgot about needing to go home." "Would you like me to walk you?" asked Harry in a nice casual tone that always would make Cho's heart skip a beat. "Sure, I'd love that." Cho replied with a smile that would always make Harry melt. "Wait Harry!" Cho exclaimed as she handed him a bent piece of metal and blushed "Sorry about that" "Haha its ok, Ill figure fix them when I get home" "You're fine without you're glasses??" she asked with a concerned tone. "Yea.haha" Harry said with a grin. Cho couldn't help but notice his light green eyes and fell into a trance until she caught herself staring at him and looked away in a hurry. As they both reached Cho's front door, they finished off their conversation. "Hehe, you're going to have to teach me how to do those dance moves Potter!" she said with a grin. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Well, I have to go Harry, feel free to drop by anytime in the summer, I'm bored out of my mind over here. I'll be sure to visit you too!" Cho said as she smiled one last time and disappeared into her house. "Bye Cho...!" Harry said, but he was a little late. "Doh!" he cursed himself slightly for being slow and said to himself, "She's so wonderful." and he turned around to head back to Sirius' house. Little did he know that Cho was still leaning against the door in her house and heard every word that Harry said, making her feel happy and warm inside as she went to go help her mother prepare dinner. It was going to be a fun summer after all.  
  
* * * End of Chapter 1:  
  
AN: Hey, I think that'll be a start.haha please review!! Quick note, I wanted Sirius to be alive in this fic.so yea. he's alive! Thanks- -\Cosmoboy/- 


	2. How the summer went

Chapter 2: As for the Rest of the Summer  
  
The beginning of summer was the best time Harry had ever experienced. He was now in a better mood everyday, and Sirius even noticed it. As Cho was sitting with Harry on the field of grass in front of Sirius' house, Sirius decided he was going to see if he could embarrass Harry a little. "Harry!" Sirius called out. Harry and Cho quickly turned around to see Harry's godfather walking towards them. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't see you with another person.am I interrupting your time with your girlfriend?" he said with a smile. ""Sirius!!" Harry blushed, "It's not like that!! Cho's just a close friend of mine!" At this, Cho gave an inward smile to herself "He's so cute when he acts like that" she thought to herself and continued to watch Harry as he continued to deny any information to Sirius.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sirius got out his laughs and headed back into the house and left a very embarrassed Harry apologizing to Cho. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Harry continuously said over and over until Cho had to put her hand over Harry's mouth. "Haha, its ok," she said with a laugh, "It was interesting seeing how you handled that one!" she said with a wink. Harry's stomach did a flip, but then he managed to calm himself down. "She's just soo nice" he thought to himself, and smiled back at Cho.  
  
* * * *  
  
Soon it was the day of Harry's birthday. He woke up in his room, put on his repaired glasses, and realized that no owls had dropped off any presents for him, which slightly dampened his spirits. "Ill just go and talk to Cho some, just some, you can do it Harry! Go! talk to her!." He thought to himself with a smile. Cho always made him feel better, no matter how bad he felt. As he descended the stairs into the living room, he was surprised at what he saw. In the room was a gigantic banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' And under it stood Sirius, Lupin, all of the Weasley's, Hermionie, and of course, Cho. Harry couldn't be happier.  
  
* * * *  
  
After all the greetings, the cutting of the cake, and the presents, it was 9PM and the party started to disband and head home. Sirius had decided to go to sleep early and Lupin and the Weasley's along with Hermionie headed back to the Burrow. Cho however, decided to stay with Harry a little longer. "Care to go sit outside Harry?" said with a smile. Harry wouldn't want any other way to end his birthday.  
  
* * * *  
  
Outside, both Harry and Cho sat on the porch under the clear summer night sky. Cho and Harry sat right next to each other, and talked back and forth with each other. "So Harry, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" she asked. "Uhh, Sirius wanted to take me to Miami." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Isn't that some warm place in the United States?" she said with curiosity in her voice. "Yea.I think it is." Harry said with a laugh. "I'm going to miss you." Cho whispered to him. Harry was totally caught off guard by this and noticed that Cho was shivering slightly. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks" she said with a smile and leaned her head on top of his shoulder. "Happy Birthday Harry." She said as she continued to look into the sky. Harry just smiled as he put his arm around Cho's waist.  
  
* * * *  
  
Notes: Ahh well, theres chapter 2 lol. Sry it took so long, been busy with some junk buuut, I will try to finish chapter 3 hopefully soon! ( aight, review plz, and thanks for all of u that did!  
  
-Cosmoboy 


End file.
